The present invention relates to a car spoiler having the dual functions of (1) improving the aerodynamic characteristics of an automobile body and (2) of handling liquids used in conjunction with the automobile.
Desirably, automobiles would be provided with liquid handling devices for various purposes in addition to the existing conventional liquid handling devices such as a fuel resevoir, radiator, and oil cooler. For example, passenger cars should be equipped with built-in water reservoirs for storing, for example, drinking water, because these cars are used not only for business but also for leisure purposes. As another example, vehicles should be provided with a heat storage tank or hot water storage tank which is capable of storing a part of the hot engine coolant circulated through the water jacket of the engines. In this instance, the hot coolant stored in such heat storage tanks may be used to quickly warm up the engine during a cold start or to operate the hot-water car heating system to heat the passenger compartment before the engine is warmed up. A further example is the desirability of fitting additional or substitute heat exchangers which can be mounted on the vehicle in a region where they are brought into direct contact with the flow of cool ambient air, in order to more effectively cool the engine coolant, engine oil, or transmission oil. The arrangement of the heat exchangers in such a cool air region has become desirable in view of the fact that the recent trend toward more compact and higher output engines has, in turn, increased the heat loads thereon.
Hitherto, however, the need for such liquid handling devices could not be satisfied because of the limitations caused by the lack of free spaces in the engine room, barring the installation of liquid handling devices having sufficient volumetric capacity. For this reason, the vehicle body design had to be modified if additional liquid handling device were to be mounted to the vehicles.